


Speak Easy

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vietnam Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Easy

The first touches on Nick's skin were simple. A question, a signal: Cody's close, ready; the comfort of not being alone, the reassurance Cody had his back.

It wasn't a place for words. There was too much silence and too much sound. When Nick woke in the dark, fear and heat pressing down, Cody's hands did the talking. Telling Nick they were both as safe as a foxhole or firebase could make them, telling Nick the nightmare was just that, at least for now.

Cody has always said more with his hands than his voice. And for Nick, that's enough.


End file.
